Drawing Days
by RozeAkasuki
Summary: Despite everything, I was going to be okay. I was going to push forward and persevere. Despite almost everything I knew gone, I had two things; my dying will, and my paper. OC X ?


_I think it's safe to say this is the first fanfiction I'm going to put more than half my effort into. Constructive criticism is appreciated._

* * *

_'Uh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh - Hey!_

_Uh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh - Hey!_

_Four years, you think for sure,_

_That's all you've got, to endure._

_All the total dicks,_

_All the stuck up chicks._

_So superficial so imma-'_

I groaned, and pressed the 'OFF' button on my iPod radio. Looking at the time (which was 6:53 a.m.) I hobbled out of bed and stumbled towards my dresser. Don't you just love it when you have to wake up early to go to school? Well, I don't. Finding some clothes to put on (which was apparently a hard task in my household), I made my way to the bathroom - and nearly fell over the staircase in the process. After getting dressed, brushing my hair and doing all the other bathroom stuff I considered chores, I came out of the bathroom, still half awake and ready to grab some chow.

"Stupid Thursdays and they're whole 'it's so close to the weekend!' vibe..." I muttered, one eye twitching and two feet making their way down the stairs. Just so you know, I'm more of a person who would look at the glass as half empty, or I'd just give the person who asked me a what-the-hell-is-this-shit look. Whichever suited the moment at the time.

In the kitchen, Plop Tarts sat on top of the counter, their odd shapes making them look like sprinkle covered eggs (or something else, but I won't go there). I jerkily tugged on a barstool, making it screech in protest against the cheap tile floor. The sun was shining through the slivers in the blinds and the rays produced from the golden beacon made the dust in the air sparkle, almost like their were tiny pixies fluttering throughout the room. Grabbing a Plop Tart, I silently munched on the cherished food, and the only thing to be heard was the smacking of my lips and ticking of the old, dented grandfather clock sitting in my living room.

"Hayxen! You awake yet?" a voice hollered from the outside of the solid oak front door.

_Damn person interrupting the silence._ Ignoring said person, I grabbed a toothbrush and trudged over to the kitchen sink, scrubbing my teeth until they had a pearly white colour and my mouth was on fire.

"Hello? Are you still in there?" someone asked, poking at my temple. I swatted their hand away and turned to look at them.

"Oh, Pence."

"Well, it's nice to see you too."

"..."

"..."

"How'd you get in my house?"

"You gave me an extra key, remember?"

"No, I remember being bombarded by Olette about how living alone 'wasn't safe' and then getting my extra key stolen by you." I deadpanned, and quickly checked my computer for messages.

"..."

"Good morning."

Pence rolled his eyes. I shrugged and walked around him, grabbing my backpack - which had unfinished homework in it - and shoved my feet into my shoes.

"Ready to go?" Pence asked. I nodded, and opened the door, bowing low like a butler would to his master.

"You're castle awaits, master."

"Hayxen, if it were my castle, then the teachers would have had their jobs switched to jesters quite a while ago."

"Wouldn't that be a site to see?"

* * *

"Hayxen! Pence! What took so long?" Hayner hollered, pushing himself of the the gabion he was leaning against.

"Pence decided to take the scenic route."

"Did not! Hayxen's just lazy and dawdled the whole way here."

"Whatever guys. Come on, let's get to school before break, okay?" Olette said, interrupting what would have been our little banter-fest. We all started to walk to school; Hayner walking in front with his arms behind his head, Olette next to him and slightly behind him, leaving Pence and I taking the rear.

"I say we show up five minutes before first period ends, just so that we can sit their and smile directly at whatever teacher we have," I said, grinning like a little kid would at the candy store.

"Yes, and while we're at it, let's drop water balloons on all the jocks!"

"Who knew that underneath Pence's cute face was an evil mastermind waiting to spring free from his optimistic outer shell?"

"...I was kidding, Hayxen,"

"Really? ... Damn." I said, grumbling the last part. It really was a good idea, and it would have been amazing if the plan was carried out. Oh well, I'll just lock that idea in my brain's safe. Everyone laughed at my last-minute remark, and I sprouted a tiny smile. No real conversation began after that, just small talk between Hayner and Olette.

"Hayxen?"

"Yeah?" I murmered, still a little bit lost in my own thoughts.

"There's this girl I like..."

_Oh god no, not this talk..._

"Yeah Pence?"

"... and I don't know how to ask her out."

"Why, my dear good sir, are you asking me - who has never had a boyfriend - for advice?"

"... They way you say it makes it sounds silly."

"Well, wouldn't it be better if you asked Olette? She's good with all that girly stuff. She could tell you exactly how to get this girl you like just by you telling her her personality."

"But that's the problem. Something tells me I'd have to buy roses and wear a suit and walk on the beach to ask her out if I asked Olette. You're blunt, and will tell me what I need to hear."

_I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult._ I shook my head, and looked over at him. "Okay... Describe her for me, if you will."

"Well, she's nice-"

_Aren't they all?_

"-has a good sense of humor-"

_Really?_

"-and is really passionate about art."

_Oh, isn't that just icing on the cake?_

"Well, have you even talked to this amazing girl?"

"Yeah, you and I share photography with her, and she's in my science class. We talk a lot in science."

"Not in photography?"

"Nah, she talks to her friends, and I hang out with you."

"Well, I'd just ask her, straight out."

Pence kept walking, a blank look on his face. I started to snap my fingers, bringing him out of his unsettling trance. "Huh?"

"Yeah, just walk right up to her, and ask her. No getting down on one knee, no puppy eyes, no asking through texts."

"You sure that will work?"

"Remember this would be from my point of view; if a guy were to just ask me out in front of everyone, it would show me he wasn't afraid of 'the public', and to me that's really something to admire."

"Alright, I'll take you're word for it."

"That'll be five dollars please."

"H-hey!"

* * *

"Made it! Hey, Hayxen, you and Pence sure were talking back there? What of?" Olette asked, a mischievous smile plastered onto her face.

_I know _that_ smile._ "Eh... just what we were going to do for our photography project. We have to do scenery, but there are a whole bunch of specifics for the shot, so Pence and I were just discussing what we were going to choose for said specifics."

"Oh... cool." Olette kicked the tile of our school, which, if you ask me, was kind of an odd colour. The floor was black. Isn't that _positive?_

"As cool as ice cubes."

"Hayxen, you're an odd one." Hayner butted in, slinging his backpack off his shoulder and into his locker.

"I know, right? But I'm the final piece to our equally odd puzzle, so it's all good."

"What about an odd puzzle?"

"Roxas! Where were you this morning? You left me with _Olette._" Hayner exclaimed, grinning. Olette and Roxas also grinned, almost like it was an inside joke.

"It feels like we're missing something. Are we missing something?" Pence whispered, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, it seems as if we are." I huffed back.

* * *

_Oh, lovely science, how your textbook gives me endless, wonderful knowledge._ I gripped my science book tightly to me, and then loosened my grip and flipped to biology.

"Hey, uh... Hayxen?"

"Yeah?" I asked, leafing through the bacteria section.

"You'll still tutor me, right? Something tells me I'm not going to do so good in this section."

"Sure, Sora. It's fun tutoring you; I get to hear all of your prank stories." _Not to mention I get extra credits for graduation._

"Really? Thanks!" Sora exclaimed, relief washing over his previously tense face.

"No biggie."

* * *

The rest of the day up until lunch break remained uneventful; aside from Sora muttering many 'ew's and 'yuck's about how bacteria was produced. Gym was a pain, as usual, and English was fun; we were learning about the the many different kinds of poems.

"Yo, Hayxen! How was your weekend?"

"Uneventful, but I did get to ponder the meaning of life."

"Oh, that sound _so fun._"

"You bet, Axel."

The fire-head scoffed, and sat down across from me at the lunch table. "So, thinking of taking me on as a tutor in Math?"

_Leave me alone, you flirt. _"Trust me Axel, I _don't_ need a tutor in math. It's one of my best subjects," I replied, and turned my iPod on.

_'-done lookin' for the critics cuz' they're everywhere,_

_they don't like my jeans they don't get my hair-'_

"Hayxen, wanna hang out with us after school?" Pence asked, flipping through magazines to get a good idea for his picture. I shrugged, and pulled out my camera.

"Sure, we hang out every other day." Pence laughed, and cut out a page. He was going for a park scene, with an old lamp post in the background, along with a girl with her arms spread out looking ready to envelop the sky in her arms. All in all, it sounded like it was going to be a sweet picture. I decided to go with sand, and a whole bunch of antique sprockets and what not lying around, complete with a crab just coming out from underneath the sand. Luckily, the beach wasn't that far away. "Do you wanna hang out at the beach today?"

"Sure, sounds good."

* * *

So, just wondering how you liked it. It's been a while since I've written anything. So... reviews are appreciated!


End file.
